


out of the woods

by lovely_ericas



Series: a little bit louder now verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_ericas/pseuds/lovely_ericas
Summary: A little bit of Effie backstory





	out of the woods

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://noratilney.tumblr.com/post/40487939379)

Before, Effie loved to go on long walks in the forest with Mummy.

After, just the word ‘forest’ could bring back that horrifying memory, which she could remember like it were yesterday, though it had been years since. Effie withdrew inside her self and lost the bubbly and chatterbox personality she’d had before.

When, at eleven, she started at Hogwarts and was Sorted into Gryffindor, she didn’t make friends easily. The girl she liked best was Sylvie Browne - a curly-haired, redheaded, and boisterous tomboy with steel colored eyes and a knack for making others feel comfortable. And luckily for Effie, Sylvie seemed to like her too.

And when Sylvie was your friend, you couldn’t help but be friends with Deirdre Byrne, who talked nonstop and called everyone ‘acushla’, and Simon Potter, who could make anyone laugh and spent just a little too much time with Sylvie,

and Dominique Weasley, who was one-eighth Veela and stood up to everyone, and Frankie Longbottom, who was just as shy and sweet as Effie but could be very funny when he wanted to,

and Rose Weasley, who would give you the shirt off her back if you asked for it, and Roxanne Weasley, who was fiercely protective and wouldn’t stand for any kind of injustice,

and Sarah Thomas, who didn’t talk very much and thought they were all kind of crazy but always knew what was going on around her and sang in the shower, and Fred Weasley, who was so full of himself he would have been unbearable if he wasn’t constantly poking fun at himself,

and Nora Wilkes, who was always reliable for notes and homework and squealed and covered her eyes and couldn’t watch horror movies, and Al Potter, who worried about the ninety-nine things that could go wrong but always knew just what to do for the one that did,

and Betsy Cornfoot, who gave the best hugs and read Witch Weekly inside her History of Magic textbook so she didn’t fall asleep in class, and Louis Weasley, who was the biggest daredevil Effie’d ever met, next to Simon, Fred, and Sylvie, anyway, and always cheered loudest at Quidditch matches. Pretty soon Effie found she had many friends - from casual to super close.

But what made Effie like Sylvie best of all was when, months into their friendship, she confided in Sylvie, “I-I’m a werewolf.” And Sylvie smiled and said, “Okay,” as though it was perfectly normal, and grabbed Effie by the hand and took her down to the kitchens for a midnight snack.

Maybe it was perfectly normal for Sylvie. She’d grown up in her messy divided family - mum, dad, stepfather, half-sister, extended family flung across the globe - played with Bill and Fleur’s part-Veela children, been baby-sat by Teddy Lupin, a metamorphmagus and the son of a werewolf, called Harry and Ginny Potter her honorary aunt and uncle, her mum had modeled for Witch Weekly when she was younger and believed herself the reincarnation of Marie-Antoinette, she spoke two languages fluently and could match Simon Potter in just about everything he did.

So, Effie let Sylvie take her hand and marveled at just how lucky she was.


End file.
